Imagination : chanbaek
by BellvaOh
Summary: Chanyeol adalah orang yang diam diam Baekhyun sukai. Tapi suatu hari Chanyeol menyatakan perasaan nya pada Baekhyun. Dan disana lah masalahnya. Percayalah summary dan isi terkadang berbeda jauh. Terinspirasi dari lagu Imagination : Shawn Mendes Oneshoot


Title : Imagination

Maincouple : Chanbaek

Exo doesn't belong to me

but the story is mine

.

.

 **In my dream**

"Jadilah pacarku"

Aku terkejut saat dia mengucapkan itu, aku juga tidak percaya saat mendengarnya. Aku merasa gugup sekaligus senang saat itu. Suara nya masih dingin saat mengatakan itu, tapi matanya menatapku hangat. Aku sudah menunggu ini sejak lama, aku merasa menjadi laki laki paling beruntung di dunia saat ini. Dia, Park Chanyeol : lelaki yang 2 tahun terakhir ini ku cintai, kini menyatakan cinta nya padaku. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi selain saat orang yang kita cintai membalas perasaan kita. Dan mulai saat itu kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 **you're with me**

Sebenernya, hubungan kami terlampau harmonis, entah karna kesabaran nya saat mengahadapi sifatku yang berisik atau karna aku selalu mengalah atas sifat keras kepalanya. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, tapi menjadi sepasang adalah suatu kesempurnaan.

Aku mencintai nya terlalu dalam, dan kurasa ia pun begitu. Chanyeol selalu bersikap hangat padaku, satu sikap yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan pada orang lain. Ia juga akan terlampau khawatir pada hal hal kecil yang terjadi padaku. Bukankah itu manis?

 **We'll be everything i want us to be**

Daftar kencan ku kali ini adalah jalan jalan santai di jalanan kota Seoul di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran. Aku dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan, aku tidak perduli meski tinggi kami akan terlihat mencolok bila seperti ini. Dia berjalan di sebelah kanan ku, dia selalu bilang aku harus berada di sebelah kirinya untuk di gandeng dan di lindungi : Meskipun aku berkata bahwa aku seorang laki laki dan bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan di atas kepala kami dan di jalanan yang kami lewati. Musim gugur memang selalu menjadi terfavorite. Aku membuka telapak tangan, berharap ada satu kelopak bunga yang jatuh di tanganku. Kata nya, jika kelopak sakura itu mendarat di telapak tangan saat bersama kekasih, berarti cinta mereka sejati. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menunggu beberapa saat. Chanyeol ikut berhenti dan menatap telapak tangan dan wajahku bergantian. Barangkali ia mengerti apa yang ku lakukan, untuk beberapa menit hanya terdengar angin yang berhembus dan kelopak Sakura berwarna pink yang berjatuhan. Aku kecewa, karna tak ada satupun bunga yang mendarat di telapak tanganku.

"Chanyeol, jika.. jika kelopak sakura itu tak dapat ku tangkap saat ini, apa cinta kita tidak sejati?"

tanyaku sedih

Chanyeol menatapku bingung, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tentu saja itu tidak, jangan terlalu percaya pada mitos seperti itu"

Jawaban khas Chanyeol sekali, tegas dan logis. Aku berfikir atas jawabanya, meski aku membenarkan ucapan nya, tapi tetap saja hatiku merasa sedih.

Mengetahui _mood_ ku berubah menjadi jelek, Chanyeol memelukku hangat. Dia menangkup pipi ku membuat ku mendogongkak dan melihat matanya, mata besarnya yang selalu terlihat dingin itu kini menatap hangat padaku. Kemudian aku menutup mata saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Bibir tebalnya menempel lembut di bibirku, hanya kecupan sebuah kecupan hangat. Tapi hati ku seperti terbakar karna hal ini.

Setelah merasa lelah, dan hari mulai gelap Chanyeol mengantar ku pulang ke rumah. Chanyeol bilang ia akan mampir nanti, tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

 **and from there, who knows?**

Chanyeol selalu mengajak ku berkencan ke tempat yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak tahu, kami memiliki selera kencan yang sama atau mungkin dia pernah mengintip wish list kencanku. Ugh tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin.

Siang ini kami berdua akan berkencan, kami akan ke taman bermain. Sebenarnya, ini salah satu tempat yang ingin sekali aku kunjungi dengan pacarku. Aku tau ini terlalu mainstream dan mirip seperti di drama drama korea yang aku tonton setiap hari. Tapi serius, aku selalu ingin ke sana apalagi dengan Chanyeol. Aku sudah berpakaian rapih meskipun jam masih menunjukan pukul 11 dan dia berjanji akan menjemputku pukul 12.

Setelah selesai memoles lipbalm pink pada bibirku bell berbunyi, aku segera membuka pintu dan melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Sudah siap?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kali ini dia membawa motor hitam nya : tidak menggunakan mobil, aku segera naik saat ia sudah mengenakan helm nya.

Seberapa jauh jalanan yang kami tempuh, perjalanan akan terasa singkat bila bersama dengan orang yang spesial.

Terkadang terasa singkat bukan karna terlalu menikmati, tapi karna terlalu berharga. Sesuatu yang berharga akan di sadari setelah itu pergi atau terlewati.

Saat sudah sampai dan gerbang taman hiburan itu tertampak oleh mataku aku yang paling bersemangat. Chanyeol sedang mengantri untuk tiket masuk dan aku menunggu di luar. kemudian Dia datang membawa dua tiket masuk, setelah di beri cap dan kemudian masuk melewati gerbang aku menatap kagum wahana wahana yang ada di sana. Terlihat menyeramkan sekaligus mengagumkan.

Wahana pertama yang aku coba adalah kuda putar-yah apapun itu namanya, aku menarik lengan Chanyeol kesana. Tidak ada yang spesial sebenarnya, hanya seperti bermain kuda putar lainnya, namun terasa berbeda saat melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum di sampingku.

Chanyeol membelikan ku permen kapas besar di sana, aku dengan senang menerimanya. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis sebenarnya, tapi apapun yang Chanyeol beri adalah kesukaanku.

Kemudian aku menariknya menuju wahana biang lala raksasa. Ini adalah wahana yang aku idam idamkan sejak dulu. Setelah mengantri kami akhirnya naik ke dalam salah satu kapsul biang lala itu, saat biang lala bergerak perasaan ku ikut bergerak dan tak tahan untuk tak memekik senang. Hingga sampai kapsul biang lala kami berada di titik paling atas wahana itu, aku menatap kagum pemandangan Seoul yang indah di sore hari, dengan seseorang yang indah pula di depannya. Nampak seperti lukisan yang sempurna.

 **Maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time.**

Kencan kali ini aku benar benar puas, bahkan moodku sama sekali tidak berubah selama kami bermain. Karna setiap saat bersama Chanyeol, saat itu entah kenapa perbedaan selalu menjadi pelengkap. Sebagaimana sifat cheesyku dan sebagaimana sikap dinginnya, seperti melengkapi satu sama lain.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Chanyeol mengantarku sampai rumah ku. Namun kali ini berbeda, Chanyeol bilang ingin menginap di rumahku. Bukan sekedar mampir, tapi menginap. Ugh aku menjadi yang paling _exited._

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengenakan piyama setrobriku, aku duduk di ranjang untuk menunggu Chanyeol di kamar mandi. Perasaan ini, kenapa seperti dalam situasi saat malam pertama saat pernikahan? Ugh Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau fikirkan?

Tak lama Chanyeol datang dengan rambut basah miliknya, mengenakan kaos abu yang tadi ia pakai dan celana pendek : barangkali dalaman yang ia pakai saat memakai jeans panjang nya. Ia nampak tampan dan seksi, ia tersenyum ke arahku kemudian menyusul ku keranjang milikku.

Chanyeol berbaring di sampingku, kami saling berhadapan dan saling melempar senyum. Kemudian ia mengusak rambutku pelan, untuk beberapa detik kami saling terdiam : ia sibuk dengan fikirannya dan aku sibuk menikmati ini. Tak ada yang lebih indah selain melihatnya di sampingku.

Aku mulai merasa ngantuk, mataku semakin lama semakin memberat. Kelopak mataku perhalan terpejam, sesekali mengerjab terbuka hanya untuk menemukan ia tersenyum hangat padaku.

 **Or is that just me**

Hari mulai pagi, cahaya matahari menembus mata melalui celah gorden kamarku, aku terbangun dengan kehampaan pun kedinginan. Sebab kehangatan yang ku dapat semalam kini sudah tak ada, aku terbangun seorang diri di ranjang besarku. Aku melirik kasur sebelah ku, tak menemukan apapun selain bantal dan guling yang tidak pernah berubah dari tempatnya. Kemudian tatapanku jatuh pada meja kecil di samping ranjangku, di sana terdapat secarik kertas yang indah. Aku mengambil kertas itu dengan cepat, kertas itu berwarna putih bersih : di hiasi pita emas dan bunga kering yang terikat disana.

Air mataku lolos begitu saja saat melihat tulisan dengan tinta emas tercetak disana.

 _Wedding Invitation_

Park Chanyeol

 _With_

Bae Irene

Perasaan sedih berlomba lomba keluar dalam hatiku, aku putus asa sekaligus marah. Aku ingin menyerah, merelakan dan melepaskan. Namun siapa peduli, kenapa hanya aku disini yang merasa sedih? Kenapa hanya aku disini yang merasa kecewa?

Aku menangis kencang saat itu juga, bukan karna penghianatan pun perasaan di khianati.

Tapi untuk menangisi diriku sendiri, Bukankah ini sangat menyedihkan?

Betapa aku ingin memilikinya

Ingin memiliki seseorang yang memang sejak awal tak pernah menjadi milikku.

 **And my Imagination**

Betapa menyedihkan nya aku.

.

.

.

Barely End

Ada yang ngerti ga? maaf kalo ga jelas. Ini tuh mau angst tapi jadi gagal loh.

TBH, aku sulit menyampaikan bagian terakhir nya. Semoga tetep ngefeel ya gays thank chu

Maaf bila ada kesamaan alur, quotes dan tempat. Itu ga di sengaja, barangkali otak ku terlalu mainstream dengan yang lain XD.


End file.
